U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,462 (Inventor: Wohlrab; Published: 1994 Aug. 9) discloses an injection mold that has two locking cylinders with pistons, high speed layout, and pressure transmission system, coupled hydraulically.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,753,153 (Inventor: Choi; Published: 1998 May 19) discloses a control system for clamp-up and mold-break operations of tie bar clamping mechanisms, which can determine and adjust starting position of securing/clamping mechanism and movable mould after each molding operation to achieve greater accuracy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,372 (Inventor: Schad; Published: 1999 Jul. 13) discloses a molding-machine platen clamping system that includes columns fixed to a moving platen with teeth engaged by a hydraulic clamping system. This patent was reissued on 3 Sep. 2002 as patent USRE37827.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,607 (Inventor: Inaba et al; Published: 2001 Jan. 30) discloses a two-platen type mold damper that includes rotating ball nuts moving relative to platen which reciprocates relative to fixed platen.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,123 (Inventor: Mailliet et al; Published: 2001 Mar. 13) discloses a hydraulic-closure unit in a pressure injection molding machine. The unit combines double-acting annular cylinder with breech-action locking which allows relative sliding of pressure rod and turns to engage inner and outer threads, taking up play and arriving at force transmission position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,770 (Inventor: Ziv-Av; Published: 2001 Feb. 13) discloses a clamping assembly for an injection-molding machine, and the clamping assembly includes a pair of tie bars with threads which engage with threaded bushings in platens by relative rotation of tie bar and platens generated by an actuation system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,144 (Inventor: Mailliet et al: Published: 2001 Apr. 3) discloses a closure unit for injection-molding machines, which allows free sliding of a moving platen. The closure unit includes double-acting hydraulic cylinders on a fixed platen which act through locking bushes onto tie rods with interrupted threads which are engaged whilst taking up backlash by turning.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,905 (Inventor: Mailliet et al; Published: 2001 Jun. 26) discloses an injection-molding machine closure unit that has locking bushes on tie bars between fixed and moving platens, and the locking bushes engage with threads on bars to absorb backlash and to transmit a closure force from double-acting hydraulic cylinders.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,719,553 (Inventor: Hehl; Published: 2004 Apr. 13) discloses a slide-bar or C-frame pressure injection molding machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,821,463 (Inventor: Di Dio et al; Published: 2004 Nov. 23) discloses clamping of molds in an injection molding press by supporting tie-rods sliding with respect to platens, providing locking bush for the tie-rod, moving platen, and inter engaging screw threaded portions of tie-rods and locking bushes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,984,121 (Inventor: Fischbach et al; Published: 2006 Jan. 10) discloses a mold-clamping plate for an injection-molding machine consists of central plate with sleeves at its corners which surround bores for spindles of spindle drive, sleeves being only partially connected to plate.